A Night Curse
by Di.M.H
Summary: A curse can be given in many different ways but in Naru's case there is a curse that he can't escape from no matter how hard he tries ONESHOT!


_A night curse_

**Di.M.H: "this is a oneshot story of Naru's past and how he deals with it, find out, please please R&R,"**

Oliver stood there staring out the window. Gene stepped into his room. "Father and mother are," Gene called with a smile. Oliver turned to his brother. "Gene," he said. Gene walked to his brother's side. The two boys made their way down the stairs. Gene was ahead of Oliver. Luella smiled her sons. "Hello boys," she said smiling. Gene smiled back. Lin stepped into the lobby with Martin right behind him. "Father!" Gene called out happily. Oliver didn't say anything but nodded. The two six year old boys walked down the stairs. Lin turned to the boys. Madoka was right beside him smiling at the boys.

"Shall we go eat dinner?" Luella asked turning to her husband.

"We should," Martin replied.

Gene and Oliver walked to the dining hall.

"What's for lunch?" Gene asked.

Madoka just giggled.

"It's a surprise," she replied.

Gene made a face making Madoka laugh.

Oliver stopped suddenly in his tracks.

He turned to the door.

"Noll?" Lin called from behind the boy.

Oliver ran toward the front door.

"Noll?" Lin cried out.

Oliver pushed the door opened and saw a woman with long white hair wearing a lond white dress standing in the white snow. She smiled at him.

"You could sense me before your parents and guardians could," she said with an evil smirk.

Oliver stood there staring at her.

"Noll?" Martin called as he and the others appeared from the hallway after Lin informed them what happened with their son.

They gasped as the woman stood there with her arms around Oliver's body.

"Who are you?" Luella cried out in horror, "And why are you holding my son like that?"

The woman smirked. "You're very interesting young man," she said to Oliver leaning toward his neck.

She licked his neck. "I've never took an interest in a six year old boy before," she said.

"NOLL!" Gene cried out running to his brother.

"There are two of you," said the woman, "But he's not as interesting as you are Oliver."

"How do you know our son's name?" Martin demanded to know.

Oliver turned to his family.

Gene was about to run when Lin pulled him back.

"Lin," Gene cried.

Lin handed Gene to Madoka.

"Madoka watch Gene," said Lin walking toward the woman.

He whistled and his shiki zoomed through the air.

The woman just smiled and then suddenly the shiki went flying back. Lin fell back as his shiki slammed into his torso. "Lin!" Madoka cried out. Gene watched as Madoka ran to Lin's side. Oliver tried to get free. The woman looked down at the boy in her arms. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You can't resist me," she said, "I will be your master." She leaned to his neck then to his shoulder. Oliver let out a cry of pain as the woman's teeth pierced his skin. "NOLL!" Gene shouted. Blood poured out of Oliver's shoulder.

The woman was now on her knees and removed her fangs from the boy's shoulder. Oliver fell back to where his head was on her lap. "Oliver," she whispered in his ear. "I want to hate me for the rest of your life. Let your hatred consume you. I want to see that hatred in your eyes when we meet again my little boy. I want to hate this name. Mao Sibuya." She stroked his hair. Gene growled at the woman. The woman looked up at the family. A gust of wind knocked them all back into the wall. Oliver laid there bleeding.

The woman removed Oliver's head and stood up. "Remember the name," she said, "I will be the cause of your suffering in the near future." Oliver looked at the woman as his vision gotten fuzzy. "Noll!" Gene cried out running to his side. He got to his hands and knees at his brother's side. "Noll!" he cried as Oliver's eyes slowly began to close. He couldn't speak. Gene's hand was all he felt as he sidle into the darkness.

Oliver opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital.

He sat up and saw a hand holding his.

He looked down to see Gene's hand holding onto his.

Gene was sleeping peacefully at his side.

Oliver got out of the bed and made his way to the mirror in the corner of the room.

He saw something on his left shoulder where the woman had bitten him.

He looked to his shoulder.

A circle with a phoenix in the middle with its wings spend out was on his shoulder.

_"Remember the name Mao Sibuya," _the woman's voice echoed in his head.

Eleven years later,

Seventeen year old Oliver Davis sat in his chair holding the shoulder where that mark had been placed him since he was six. He never forgot the name Mao Sibuya. He wondered why did that woman marked him. He sighed as he turned to the window. The sun was setting and the snow was falling. Eleven years to this very day was when he had his freedom taken from him. Oliver heard a knock on the door outside his office. He turned to the door. "Enter," was all he said. The door opened and a girl with short brown hair and large brown eyes carrying a tray with a cup of tea in her hands. She gave him a smile.

"Here's your tea Naru," she sang placing it down onto his desk.

Oliver stared at the hot liquid then at the girl.

"Oh," she cried out noticing the snow falling.

"It's snowing!" she cried out with a smile on her face.

Oliver grabbed the cup and took a sip.

"You can go now Mai," he said.

"Yes sir," the girl replied turning around and exited the door.

Oliver just sighed as he took another sip of tea.

Eleven years and he hadn't forgotten that face, that scent, those teeth piercing his shoulder and that voice.

He finished the tea and went back to work hoping to forget it all but he knew that was impossible.

"Mao Sibuya," he hissed coldly. Soon that day will come when he would face that woman again and he would be ready for her now.

The end,


End file.
